Vivian (FD)
Vivian (ふみこ Fumiko) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Vivian loves food more than anything, unfortunately she not good at cooking. She works as a waitress with her parents, George and Alicia, at Valkyrie Apartment. Though her parents are the best cook in Sylph Town, Vivian just can't seem to learn to stop adding 'secret ingredients' to recipes. The rival for Vivian's love is Mats. If the main character has at least 1 heart for both Vivian and Mats but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Vivian lives and works with her family at Valkyre Apartment. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. If the player marries Vivian, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the apartment. On Thursdays, she spends her afternoons admiring the food at Seedling Shop. If Vivian marries Mats, she will move into his home. Vivian will continue to work at Valkyre Apartment. On Mondays, she spends her days taking walks around Caramel Fields In Rainy weather, Vivian stays inside regardless she is single or married. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Mats' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Valkyrie Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vivian has 10,000 HP or more *Jill has 5000 HP (0.5 Hearts) or more Vivian is helping Jill choose a food for a gift. After a bit of teasing Vivian states that she knows the chocolate is for Jill's mother for a gift. She explains the taste of food to Jill and leaves. Vivian sees the player walking into her apartment, and asks what do you think about her eating too much. Choice 1: You really like foods, don't you? (+1500 HP) That's right, although Vivian not good at cooking. Your answer makes her very happy! Choice 2: You're strange. (-1000 HP) Vivian doesn't feel the way she talks to you like a stranger. 2-Heart Event *Moonville Park *11:10 to 12:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Vivian has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Vivian's 1-Heart Event George and Rita told their daughter that she should learn to cook, but Vivian can't even think about it yet. She if you imagine her cooking. Choice 1: No, you're right. (-2000 HP) That wasn't very nice! Choice 2: Yes I can. (+2000 HP) Vivian has back to work, but she thanks the player and say goodbye. 3-Heart Event *Talk to Vivian when she is inside kitchen *7:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Vivian has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Vivian's 2-Heart Event When go inside, you will automatically seat at the table. She just made a new cake and asks if the player would like to taste it. After eating, Vivian asks how you like it. Choice 1: It's delicious! (+3000 HP) Vivian is glad that you like it. Even though she is bad at cooking, the cake still delicious. She thanks the player for his opinion. Choice 2: It's horrible... (-3000 HP) Vivian tells you that, although she is bad at cooking, the cake is delicious. She didn't realise you were that kind of person! She then continued to learn how to cook. 4-Heart Event *Exit your house *17:00 to 19:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vivian has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Vivian's 3-Heart Event At your house area, Vivian asks about the player's life as an idol. After talking much, she seems to forgot something. A childhood friend of hers is going to and Vivian wants to ask her parents for cooking a food. The girl likes healthy foods so she plans on making vegetables, but can't decide it's oke or not. Choice 1: How about Apple Pie? (-4000 HP) She was talking about vegetable, not fruit! You just not want to listen what Vivian says, she sadly leaves. Choice 2: Carrot Soup is great! (+5000 HP) Vivian had been considering making vegetable recipes, but since you think it'll work then it must be the right food! She thank's you for your great advice and leaves to work at the apartment cooking. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Before 7:00 *Not Monday (Bar will closed) *Must be sunny *Vivian has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen 4 of Vivian's Heart Events When the player wakes up in morning, Vivian was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask you to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. Meet Vivian at Owl Bar. When the player arrives, you and Vivian will sit down for a meal. Vivian will ask if the player likes food, and answering with "Yes!" will make her happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Vivian. At the end of evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and hopes we can do it again sometime. Standing Vivian up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing Friendship Symbols. 'Marriage and Children' Besides the required 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Flower Jewel from dreams, Level 2 House or bigger that comes with double bed, and Year 2 or later, the player must befriend her parents George and Alicia to 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) before Vivian will accept their Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening (hours vary). The children you get from marrying Vivian will have blond hair and blue-green eyes. The boy has a little untidy hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. 'Romance Events' Note: The player must befriend a marriage rival of their own gender in order to see Romance Events. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then it will not occur. If the main character already married, the required Heart Point for a Romance Event will be removed. Romance Event #1 *Valkyrie Apartment - Kitchen *7:00 to 9:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Mats has come to visit Vivian, and informs her that he has been working on a new dish that is coming along splendidly. He seems to be short on an important ingredient and has come to ask Vivian for 5 apples. Vivian leaves to go check to see if they have any. When she returns, Vivian says that they do have them but at the moment George is busy sorting stuff. Is it okay if she brings them by later? Mats is more than happy to have Vivian come by to his house to drop off the apples. The fruits that Mats picks out are always perfect, and they transforms his dishes when he cooks them. Vivian reminds him that the apples come from Waffle Ranch. Mats will just have to make a dish worthy of such heavenly fruits. Vivian can't wait to taste the new dish. Romance Event #2 *Mats' House *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny , Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Vivian has stopped by to visit Mats, and comments on how beautiful his kitchen is. Mats just laughs and tells her this is the typical size of a kitchen for someone in the Chef family. She realises he is really serious about cooking, and figures he could make a 12-course feast in this kitchen and still have room to spare. Vivian is a little envious! Mats asks Vivian if she has a passion for cooking. Vivian does like to cook but admits that she is terrible at it. Mats tells her that anyone can learn the skills to cook, but the passion only comes from one's heart. Vivian blushes at his comment, and Mats follows up by telling her he'll cook any request that she has. Romance Event #3 *Walk from Caramel Fields to Honey Lake District *15:00 to 17:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Vivian and Mats are chit-chatting and watching the clouds. Mats thinks all of the clouds look like food. Vivian asks him if all he thinks about is cooking. Mats replies that it's not the only thing on his mind. Mats admits that every time he cooks, he thinks of her. He feels that she enjoys his cooking so much, that he has to think of new dishes in order to please her. Vivian thinks he is implying that she is nothing more than his food taster, but that can't be the worse job in the world! She asks if he ever thinks of her as anything more than someone to feed, and he admits she is good to have around for diner conversation. Vivian becomes annoyed for a moment, but Mats braves up and tells her how he really feels. Vivian admits that she feels the same way about him. Romance Event #4 *Mats' House *Before 16:00 *Not Monday *Weather must be sunny *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Vivian has brought Mats a cake as a present. Mats coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Vivian has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Mats doesn't seem to want to accept Vivian's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Mats then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Vivian says that she will cook for both of them forever. Vivian seems excited to eat all of Mats' food forever, and happily accepts. Mats and Vivian will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned in the last paragraph of Romance Event #4, Mats and Vivian will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Mats and Vivian asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Mats and Vivian's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Mats' House and go inside his room on the left side door. When the player enters Mats' bedroom it looks like Vivian feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Vivian is about to pregnant! Mats and Vivian as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby girl named Amalia. Amalia will only appear in game if Mats and Vivian already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters